


Rivalry

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: Sander Sides Advent Calendar: Angst-cember [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst?, M/M, No Plot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Deceit and Virgil despised each other. They always had, and always will.Day 3- Rivalry
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Sander Sides Advent Calendar: Angst-cember [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559707
Kudos: 28





	Rivalry

_ Rivalry _

Deceit and Virgil despised each other. They always had, and always will. Deceit’s function made Virgil anxious. Virgil’s function made Deceit irritated. They weren't a good match.

But there was one time when Virgil was knee-deep in a panic attack, with no one around to help him. Deceit stumbled upon him in the kitchen, shying away from broken glass and blood on the floor. Deceit swept it away and knelt before the panicking side, leading him through breathing exercises and routines. When Virgil was done, they never spoke of that incident again. 

There was also another time. Deceit had been pouring over his newest job to do: find Thomas an excuse out of another social gathering. Virgil, of course, made him do it. It had been exactly a day before Virgil came knocking on his door, a warm meal and a cup of water in his hand. He set the plate and cup beside Deceit and left without a word. 

Deceit and Anxiety despised each other. They always had, and always will. But, it would be an absolute  _ crime  _ to not help someone out of their worst moments. 


End file.
